family tree
by abbyli
Summary: Klaus and Kol do not need photographs or memory books. Elijah is the keeper of all of their childhood memories. non-linear, mildly au


**title**: family tree

**summary: **Klaus and Kol don't need photographs or memory books. Elijah is the keeper of all of the their childhood memories. non-linear, mildly au

**characters: **elijah, klaus, kol-no rebekah because right now, i can't stand her. some mentions of finn but not too much.

**rating: **t? maybe?

**disclaimer: **nothing is mine so don't bother suing me.

**notes: **Okay, this idea has been nagging me for a while. Elijah has always struck me as the one who would remember every single bit of his brothers' childhoods. So this may be kind of fluffy but all I want is for it is just some nice brotherly love.

.

.

There was a reason why he didn't talk much in the first weeks after being undaggered. After his brothers and sister were undaggered.

He had to see.

For a while, it seems like old times. It seems like none of this ever happened and they are all together and human. Henrik was alive, their parents didn't hate them...

Elijah remembers all of it. He can never let himself forget what it was like before. How to be young and open and free. Away from it all. Away from who they all are today.

And he stands there watching as his two youngest brothers roughhouse, Klaus-no, _Nik_, managing to get Kol into a headlock and effectively ruining the perfectly tousled hair that he had worked so hard on all morning.

"Aw, Nik! No fair!" Kol whines before grabbing onto his fingers and giving them a mighty twist. Nik lets out a growl and throws the younger man away from him before getting his foot tangled up in the rug and falling to the floor with him.

Finn lets out a laugh that is unusual, even for him, and claps his hands together. "Good one, Niklaus!" he chuckles.

Niklaus shoots him a lopsided grin that belongs on the face of a twelve year old boy before his own face is introduced to the carpet as Kol jumps on his back and knocks him to the floor.

**.**

**iii. three**

Elijah can remember the day that they realized that their mischievous little brother was going to be taller than them all. It had been on a crisp clear afternoon, a few scattered moments lifted from fear because their father had left to trade with other villages, Finn having gone with him.

Esther had called them for the midday meal, asking him to go and fetch his younger siblings. At the tender age of nineteen, he didn't have his own family yet but was hoping too soon and in the meantime while working in the fields as a farmer he still chased after his younger siblings. Finn was eighteen and was able to assist his father with work outside of the village and despite loving him, Elijah wasn't sorry to see him leave.

"Niklaus! Kol! Come now, Mother wants you home!"

A favorite spot of his brothers was out in the clearing, nearly a mile away from the village. There was at least three large apple trees, one standing at practically thirty feet high and heavily laden down with branches. Today, Elijah was distracted and overworked, at least that's the excuse that he gives when Niklaus takes a graceful leap out of the leave covered brush of the tree, landing behind him and nearly frightening him half to death.

"Do not ever do that again!" he scolds, tempted to shake his fifteen year old brother. "Suppose it was Father who was coming to look for you and you did that?!"

Niklaus just grins happily, his blue eyes alive with excitement. "Ah, but Elijah, if that was Father, I would already be home at this moment."

Elijah rolls his eyes. "Go home, little brother. It's time for the midday meal."

"Ooh! That sounds lovely!" comes a voice from above them and they are soon joined by the thirteen year old Kol. With a second graceful leap from the fourth brother of their large family, Kol lands beside Niklaus and pulls himself up. That's when Elijah notices their heights are almost the same, even at Kol's young age.

"You're becoming quite tall, young brother," Elijah notes with a hint of a smile. With Kol's confused look, he smiles. "My apologies. Just the prattling of a sibling. Go home before I take the switch to you!" And he shoves at both of them, swiping playfully at the backs of their heads with his hands. The joined sounds of their laughter is enough to bring a full smile to Elijah's lips as he follows them through the field and back to their home.

.

**vii. seven**

"Niklaus, are you all right?"

His favorite brother had been unusually silent all day. That was a large stretch for him because except around Mikael, he couldn't get Niklaus to keep his mouth shut. But today, today was different.

The nineteen year old gave him a small nod. "I'm fine, 'Lijah."

In the midst of setting the table for the evening meal, Elijah drops his duties. "Niklaus, what is wrong?"

The boy shakes his head. "There is nothing wrong, Elijah. In fact, everything is quite all right."

"Then why are you so silent?" Elijah asks. It's then when Niklaus finally meets his eyes that it all makes sense. "Who is she?"

A large smile crosses Niklaus's lips, making him look like that cheerful boy that Elijah loved and cherished, before he laughs. "You do know me well, do you not, 'Lijah?"

Elijah just shakes his head in amazement. "I suppose I do."

The two return to their duties of preparing the table. Nearly five minutes later, Elijah hears his brother's voice, so quiet and so full of light that he would love to find again a thousand years later.

"Her name is Tatia."

**.**

**i. one**

He's six years old when his mother's handmaiden places that little boy in his arms for the first time.

He had been too young when Niklaus had been born and had been still a baby himself when Finn had been born but this-this was something different.

The tiny baby boy opens one eye, soon followed by the other. Both eyes are the same shade of brown as his, as their mother's and Elijah can't help it. He starts to laugh softly. The baby gazes up at him, confused at his big brother's laughter, before he closes his eyes again and snuggles down into the crook of his arms.

He barely even glances up when he hears the cries of the second baby being born. He had been surprised and excited at first when Ayannah had informed he, Finn, and Niklaus that they were to have two new siblings instead of just one but right now, right now it was all different.

Elijah manages to pull his eyes off of the newborn when he hears Niklaus's tottering steps. He looks up to see his fair haired younger brother watching him from a few feet away, another handmaiden watching him warily. Even at two and a half, the boy had the habit of dashing off and disappearing for hours at end.

"Niklaus, come meet our new baby brother," he calls, not even daring to shift for an instant. Not while this child is in his arms. "His name is Kol."

**.**

**v. five**

He's working away steadily, picking the winterberries that his mother had asked him to harvest. The first snowfall was due to happen in the next few days and they needed all the plants that they could get because once the snow hit, it would hit and they would be buried underneath it for the next several days.

He pulls the furs closer around his shoulders, shivering at the sudden deep chill that runs up his back. He glances to the side, seeing the top of Kol's coppery tresses sticking up over the top of another brush.

"Kol? How is it?!" he calls, running a tired hand through his long hair.

No answer.

"Kol? Kol, answer me please."

He glances up again to see that that copper head had disappeared. Panic starts to choke his throat and he looks around wildly.

"Kol! Kol, where are you?!"

"Here I am!" A joyful laugh is his answer and suddenly, he is pelted with overripe winterberries. They bounce softly off of his coat and fall onto the ground, rolling away from his feet.

Elijah lets out a soft sigh of relief before reaching a hand and snatching his younger brother by the back of the neck, firmly holding him there.

"If you ever frighten me like that again, I will tell Father. Do you understand?!"

His little brother nods solemnly, all mischief gone from his honeyed brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, 'Lijah. I was just having fun."

Elijah manages a soft smile. "I know, Kol. But now is not the right time. There is still so much to do. This is the harvest and winter will be here very soon. We mustn't act like fools."

The nine year old bobs his head. "Yes, Elijah." With that, the boy turns to return to the other side of the bush.

And he receives a fat berry upside the head.

When the boy turns around, Elijah is already continuing with the picking, whistling softly under his breath.

.

**ix. nine**

Elijah finds himself witnessing a miracle for the first time.

He cannot help himself. Due to his infatuation with the lovely Tatia, his mind trails to her constantly. And one afternoon, he spies her down by the river, bathing her child.

Niklaus is with her.

He stays back, hidden in the brush, watching the three of them. Tatia gently lowers her baby girl into the shallow end of the warm pool, making sure to keep her head above water. She lifts her out seconds later, the near six month old child squealing with happiness as she practically flies into the air. Niklaus laughs along with the child, his eyes never leaving the beautiful woman beside him. It's only when Tatia plops her cooing daughter in his arms that he is able to tear his eyes away.

Elijah cannot help but laugh softly as he watches Niklaus with the child. The little girl's wide brown eyes gaze up at him like he is the most fascinating creature in the world. Niklaus stares back, terror evident in his own light blue eyes. He holds her close to his chest, so delicately like she is about to break into a million pieces.

"Oh, Niklaus," Tatia giggles. It occurs to him then just how young she really is, not more than seventeen or eighteen years old. But she holds a gentle wisdom to her, unlike anything he has ever seen before in a lady like her.

The girl reaches out and carefully scoops her infant back up, letting her nest against the crook of her neck. Niklaus looks quite relieved to be free of the child, rising to his feet on trembling legs.

"How will you be a father if you are afraid to hold a child?" Tatia asks softly, her voice gentle.

Niklaus shrugs a shoulder. "I don't know if I will have a family," he replies.

Tatia watches him, eyes wide. "Oh, nonsense. I was only teasing. You will make a grand father."

"What would cause you to say that?" Niklaus asks.

"Because of what I witnessed moments ago," says Tatia. And with that, she turns on her heel, her child cradled safely in her arms, and begins her ascent back up the hill and onto the main road.

Elijah makes sure to fade back into the trees before she passes, Niklaus not too far behind her. His eyes rest on his younger brother's shoulders and sees it. He sees it. He can see that heavy weight on his brother is finally beginning to rise.

And Elijah makes a decision right then and there.

.

**ii. two**

He hears Finn's excited yelp from outside in the yard.

Dropping the small sword he is sharpening, he dashes into the house to see a two year old Kol slowly pushing himself up on the tiny table his father had made not too long ago.

Standing back, he watches as the tousle haired toddler continues to pull himself up until he is fully standing. Kol manages to wrenched his honeyed eyes from his feet and looks up to where Elijah is standing, a huge beaming smile crossing his lips.

"Kol-" Elijah's voice cracks as Kol takes one giant step. And then another, his hands coming away from the table and extending out in an effort to balance himself.

He takes one more step. And falls right down on his face.

Elijah quickly scoops him up, setting him on his feet before he even has time to wrinkle his face up to screech.

"You did it," Elijah chuckles. "I am so proud of you."

Kol giggles softly, his chubby little arms reaching around his neck. Elijah pulls him into a small hug, grazing his lips to the top of his bronze curls.

.

**iv. four**

"Elijah! You promised!"

"I know I promised, Niklaus, but I am afraid I am going to have to break that promise. Father has given me too much to do in the fields."

Elijah then makes the mistake of turning around to look at his ten year old brother. Niklaus is standing a few feet away from him, arms crossed in front of his chest, bottom lip jutted out in a pout. His eyes are softened and...are they watering?

Elijah lets out a groan. "Niklaus, please be fair."

Full on puppy dog eyes tries to look innocent. "What do you mean?"

And here come the guilts.

"All right, you win," Elijah moans. "I will give you a _short _lesson, do you understand? And then I have to work."

Niklaus nods excitedly, his golden curls practically shining in the afternoon sunlight.

"Oh, yes! Thank you so much, brother!"

Elijah cannot help but smile. "Go get the wooden stakes. I will be right out."

Almost like a small puppy, Niklaus dashes out of the deserted cabin, slamming the door behind him. Elijah sends a silent prayer to Heaven in thanks that his whole family is out today because if their father came back and saw this, it would be a switch for both of them.

But it doesn't matter.

These moments matter too much.

.

**viii. eight**

He first started to notice that Kol had inherited their mother's powers at a very young age. At the tender age of fifteen, Kol performed his first spell. Nothing too much, just a small casting of light.

But it was enough.

Elijah sat back, watching as Kol worked furiously at the tiny ball of light in his hands. Niklaus sat on the other side of the circle, his blue eyes wide with excitement for his brother and for the magic that they were witnessing. Finn, Rebekah, and Henrick were there too, watching and waiting as the magic grew.

Somehow, all six of them had managed to keep this away from their parents. They had seen how Ayannah and their mother worked with their witchcraft and with Kol being so young, their own protective circle wasn't about to let him go just yet. Their mother had spoken about the great and powerful future one of them would have if they did inherit her powers. And it was a wonderful future but...but it would be away from them.

It wasn't time to let go just yet.

Kol's fingers flex, the tiny ball of light growing steadily in between his palms. His eyes are narrowed in concentration, his lips pursed.

Finn leans forward from where he is sitting, his grey eyes wide. "Come on, Kol. You can do it. I believe in you."

Elijah feels a familiar pang at their brother's words. Out of all of them, Finn had been away from them the most. It seemed for a while that it was Finn that was developing powers but then nothing happened. Finn had been disappointed to say the least but he was here. He was here with them, even holding six year old Henrik in his lap, his chin resting on top of his head.

The ball of light finally blooms, growing to the size of a melon. It floats away from Kol's fingers and hovers in mid air, the light shining ever so brightly.

Rebekah and Henrik clap their hands together excitedly. "Oh, Kol! You did it!" Rebekah trills happily.

Elijah eyes his exhausted brother. Kol runs a hand through his coppery tresses, sweat glistening on his forehead. Even such a small bit of magic, at his age, can make him quite tired.

"Are you all right, Kol?" Elijah asks softly.

Kol nods, lowering himself down on the log beside him. "Yes, I am. That was tiring."

"Yes, I can see it was," Elijah says. "But soon, it won't be. You will be quite powerful one day, Kol."

He cannot ignore the hope shimmering in his young brother's eyes. "Do you think so?"

"Of course," Niklaus butts in. He had been unnaturally quiet through this whole thing. "You will be even better than Mother and Ayannah, do you hear me?"

A smile creases Kol's mouth that turns into a full out grin. "Thank you brother. Both of you."

.

**vi. six**

The sounds of a newborn's cry alerts all of them.

Elijah glances up from where he is sitting outside, trying not to disturb the sleeping toddler in his arms. He looks over to where Finn is sitting on the ground, Kol's head in his lap.

"Do you think Mother is all right?" Finn asks softly.

Elijah nods. "Yes I do. Mother's strong. She will be fine."

Rebekah shifts in her sleep, moaning softly in discomfort. All of them were used to their beds and at the moment, they were outside sitting in the dirt, awaiting the news of their new sibling's birth.

Elijah gently pats her blond head, running his thumb over her curls. The gentle movement wakes her and she sits up slowly. Almost in tune with his twin sister, Kol wakes up too, pulling himself out of Finn's lap.

"Is Mummy okay?" Rebekah mumbles, rubbing her palm into her eyes.

"I believe so," Elijah says. "We heard a baby crying moments ago."

"Is it a brother or a sister-?"

Rebekah's words are cut off by Mikael exiting the cabin, his eyes glancing around at his grouped children.

"You have a new brother," Mikael says, his voice exhausted but happy. "His name is Henrick."

"How's Mother?" Elijah asks, slowly rising to his feet.

"Your mother is fine," Mikael says. "She's resting now. You can see her soon."

And with that, the hunter turns around and goes back inside the cabin.

Elijah looks at his siblings. Finn is still sitting on the ground, his back to the wall of the cabin. Kol is rising slowly, rubbing a fist into his eyes and blinking away sleep. Niklaus sits near them, his blue eyes wide and solemn. Rebekah curls into his side, the night chill causing her to shiver and it to spread right to him.

"We have another brother," Elijah says. "And we shall protect him. Keep him safe."

"Agreed," Niklaus says.

"Of course," Rebekah replies tiredly.

Finn just sighs and Kol looks confused, still halfway into dreamland.

And it's true. It's all so true.

.

**x. ten**

The first snowfall.

Elijah is perfectly happy with staying inside today, with a tall mug of hot tea in front of a roaring fire.

But no.

Kol is furiously yanking on his arm, pulling him from the warmth of their home and into the snowy abyss outside. He doesn't even bother to grab a coat along the way, knowing he will warm up soon enough.

"All right, Kol. I am coming!" he finally says, pulling his arm out of his youngest brother's grip.

Kol just laughs and throws a snowball at his head. He uses vampire speed to take off and he's gone in a blur.

Elijah stands there for a moment, snow dripping off his face and onto his suit.

Okay, this is war.

"_Kol Mikaelson!" _

All that answers is a laugh that is joyous and full of wonder. A laugh that he hasn't heard in over a thousand years.

"Uh oh. Kol pissed off Elijah."

"And Niklaus is about to piss off Elijah too," Elijah says. He turns to where Niklaus is standing in the doorway of the mansion and pelts him with a snowball, it slapping him right between the eyes.

"Elijah, that's not fair!" Niklaus curses, taking off after him as he runs away. Together they happen across Kol hiding on the roof behind the chimney and corner him, both pelting him with snowball after snowball until the youngest brother finally gives in.

"All right, all right! Uncle!" Kol cries, holding up his hands in surrender. And he unearths two more crystallized balls of snow from his pockets, one splashing onto Elijah's front and the other at the back of Niklaus's head.

"I say we kill him," Niklaus says when the Kol shaped dust forms as the younger one takes off, leaping gracefully off the roof and landing on his feet.

Elijah shakes his head. "I think Mother would be a bit miffed."

"Dagger him until dinner time?"

"No!"

"But he started this!"

Elijah cannot help but chuckle. "It doesn't matter who started it. Let's finish it!"

About twenty minutes later, a soaking wet Kol lumbers through the front door of the manor, shaking snow out of his hair and spreading it's remains onto the Persian rug. He ignores his brother's grunts of annoyance at the ruined rug, staggering up the stairs and disappearing around the corner.

Finn watches him go, turning to his miraculously dry and quite smug faced brothers. "Head first in a snow bank again?"

"Elijah put him there," Niklaus says with a grin.

Finn just shakes his head, a whisper of a smile on his lips.

.

.

* * *

**I thought it was appropriate to have the last memory be of them as vampires. They are still a family and they are still kids at heart and always will be. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
